A New Home
by collegegirl23
Summary: The Cullens move on to Chicago and encounter a new couple of Vegan Vampires.


New Couple in the Family

Summary: What if the Cullens meet a couple of Vegan vampires one day.

Disclaimor: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to play with them.

Chapter 1: Time to move on

Bella Cullen stood in the yard of her family's Forks home. It had been 7 years since she meet the Cullen family and 6 since she had became a vampire herself. It was time for them to move on had been time for a while now but Bella had held them back from moving. She had not want to leave her dad and new stepmom and even baby sister. Three years ago Charlie had married Sue Clearwater the widow of his good friend Harry. A year later Sue had given birth to their daughter Laura. Bella adored her baby sister. Bella had not been surprised Sue had helped Charlie through Bella's transformation and him learning all about vampires and werewolves and stuff. She had been at his house the day that Jacob tranformed right in front of him about giving him a heart attack. She had also came to the Cullens' house when he meet reneesme for the first time. He still kept to a strictly have to know thing but everytime Bella and Edward went to town they meet people that seemed to be thinking about how they hadn't seemed to age a day since high school. A few weeks before Carlisle had called together a family meeting, he said that it was past time for them to move on and felt it was best to head to the family home located in Chicago. It was about time for Edward to once again inherit his family property from himself so they might as well move in their home there. After some reluctance the rest of the family agreed, Bella and Jacob had the largest protest. Bella did not one to leave her dad and family and Jacob was reluctant to leave behind the pack. Bella told her dad bye and Jacob left the pack in Leah who was his 2nd in command's capable hands.

Edward came up behind Bella putting his arms around her waist and pulling her against him taking her out of her thoughts. She said, "I'm gonna miss it here."

Edward kissed her neck and said, "We'll be back for visits and one day maybe fifty or 60 years from now. We'll live here once again for a turn."

Bella turned around and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "even after 4 years its hard to imagine living for centuries with you traveling from one home to the next every 5 years or so ."

Edward laughed and said, "You'll get used to it."

Bella laughed and said, "the best part is going to be going back to high school especially since I now have a college degree."

Bella had spent the last four years attending the college in Port Angeles wanting something to do besides just hang around the house and visiting her dad. She had finished a bachelor degree in history and even taught a year at a high school there. She had been quite popular with the boys having to make sure that Edward didn't come to often near them cause they all had a crush on their hot teacher who looked barely older than them.

Renesmee was about to turn 6 and now almost fully matured just last week in fact while she was hunting with Jacob they had consumated their relationship. When they had came back, Bella and Rosalie had had to keep Edward and Emmett both from attacking Jacob. Reneesme now appeared to be 16 years old and mature beyond her years so Bella had not been surprised by the move. She and Rosalie had later laughed at their husbands reaction to the 2 taking their relationship a step further but neither had been surprised. Edward was protective of his little girl even though she wasn't much of a little girl anymore. Bella tried to use her shield to protect Edward from Jacob and Nessie's thoughts when they were having sex.

Bella smiled up at her husband and said, "This will always be home."

Edward said, "this always seems to be one of our favorite houses I have to say, but I think of our house in Chicago is the one i lived in as a human. Our room is indeed the same room that I had too. Esme and Carlisle both think of our house in London as home. Rosalie's is the one in New York which is near her hometown in Rochester. Alice loves the one in France but I think thats cause she likes being so close to Paris which has the best shopping. Emmett and Jasper both like living in Alaska cause they like being near the Denali Coven."

Bella nodded as she looked up one last time at the large house and than got in the car with Edward he leaned over and kissed her and than started driving. It was time to move on to a new town.

A/n: alrite this is my first Twilight fanfic but after the sucess of my Secret Life fanfic I decided to write something a little more popular. the new vamps we will not meet for a few chapters but you will like them I hope.


End file.
